


light the way

by kontent



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Daddy Issues, Developing Relationship, Double Drabble, F/F, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: Their fathers are monsters - and their powers, their abilities, their lessons sing in both daughters’ blood, hum in their bones. There is a legacy in the darkness, and Rachel doesn’t want any part of it. She wants to destroy it.
Relationships: Raven/Rose Wilson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21
Collections: Femslash February





	light the way

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the prompt list [here](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you). The prompt is _Dark_.

Rose has learned to live with the darkness inside her. She doesn’t mind it. There’s something very inspirational about that - at least to Rachel. 

It’s funny. Kory is very similar, very practical about when and how to use her powers, but it’s somehow different when it comes to Rose. Maybe it’s the fact that Rachel can relate to her more; they are similar in more than one way.    
Their fathers are monsters - and their powers, their abilities, their lessons sing in both daughters’ blood, hum in their bones. There is a legacy in the darkness, and Rachel doesn’t want any part of it. She wants to shatter it. She wants to rip off all the curtains, let the light in, with the hope that it’ll destroy  _ everything _ her father ever stood for. And Rose seems to want the same thing. 

They have a mission now - a purpose that bonds them together. And when Rose kisses her, slow and steady, there is the promise of something else bonding them together. Something that can bloom in the future after they rise from the darkness, and create their own light. Something that will be untouched by their dark legacies, something pure and precious.


End file.
